Question: $a(n) = -5 + 6(n - 1)$ Find the $12^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=12$ in the formula to find the $12^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} a({12}) &= -5 + 6 ({12} - 1) \\\\ &= 61 \end{aligned}$ The $12^\text{th}$ term is $61$.